Seventeen Years Later
by hutcherwife
Summary: Set during the last chapter of Rapture, which is the last book of the Fallen novel. Daniel's POV instead of Luce.


So this is my first Fallen fanfiction. And this is just a one-shot lol so please bear with me! :-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallen/Rapture. Lauren Kate does and she's AWESOME.**

* * *

_"I could've sworn we've met somewhere before."_

Yes, I could have.

She just looked so painfully familiar.

With her beautiful black hair, brown eyes and pearl white skin she looked absolutely flawless. She _is _absolutely flawless. Even if sweat is trailing down her forehead, she looked beautiful.

But that isn't what drew me to her.

When I saw her drawn to the white petals of a flower, a peony maybe, I had a flashback. A memory, maybe. But what is amazing is that I've never been there before. At least I don't remember being there before. But it's as if I've recalled something.

She was standing in a room, in a white nightgown. It was night time, and we I was sitting by the fireplace on a couch. The velvet material of it felt smooth on my skin, and I was drawing something. On paper. And then I realize, that I was drawing her. Which made no sense since I only saw her now.

She reached up to me. And we were talking. I was saying something about leaving, and she looked quite crestfallen. Her eyebrows drew together and they were wobbling. I didn't let her see the picture I was drawing, though. Even if she looked absolutely perfect in it.

The girl's feet were bare. That was all I could think when I looked down. Then I looked up and she leaned in, with her eyes closed. And I could barely feel the faint outline of her lips when the flashback ended. Or disappeared. Either way, it was gone and I was left with nothing. Who is this girl and where do I know her from?

When I recovered from the flashback, she was standing there, leaning in to smell the flower. Now I'm sure it's a peony. Something in the back of my mind says it's her favorite, but I ignore it. Because I felt the most absurd thing in the whole wide world. I felt like I was in love. Not in love with the scenery, or the flower. In love with her. And the most ridiculous twinge of deja vu was felt. And I am confused. How can deja vu strike me when I don't even know her?

I didn't realize I was walking towards her until I was standing right behind her. The flower was still in her hand, and she was looking somewhere in the distance. Her black, silky hair flows smoothly on her back. I did the most ridiculous thing. I said, "Hi."

Almost immediately, she jumped, in surprise and whirled around. She looked at my violet eyes and put the peony/flower in her hair. And I hate to admit it, but it looked good on her. I could almost feel a goofy smile on my face, and I urge it to go away. So I decide to make my next move.

"Sorry I scared you."

If she was surprised, she didn't show it. She just smiled. "It's okay."

I smiled back, determined to keep up the conversation. "I'm Daniel."

She brightened up a little bit, at the mention of my name, which I think is delirious since we've never met each other before. Because if we did, then I would have probably remembered her name, since she's the most beautiful woman I've met. Wait... did I just say _beautiful? _

"Luce," she said, "Lucinda."

Lucinda. Hm, that name sounded vaguely familiar. I couldn't say when or where I've heard the name, but I know that I've heard it before. Perhaps we went to the same middle school?

"Cool," I said while smiling, "Like Lucinda Williams. The singer," I murmured.

"How did you know that?" She sounds surprised. "My parents met at a Lucinda Williams concert in Austin. Texas, where I'm from."

Oh.

"_Essence _is my favorite of her albums. I listened to it for half the drive out here from California." I grinned at her. "Texas, eh? Big adjustment coming from Emerald?"

She laughed a bit and I almost let out a relieved sigh. Almost. "Total culture shock."

"You get used to it. I did, after two years, anyway," I said. When I saw the panicked look on her face, I laughed a bit. "I'm kidding. You look much more adaptable than I am. I'll see you next week and you'll be completely settled in, wearing a sweatshirt with a big "E" on it."

I laughed and she laughed and I don't know why. To relieve the awkwardness, I guess.

"Do you" - she blushed halfway into her sentence - "want to sit down?"

"Yeah." I take the seat unsurely. But I guess if she asked me to sit, she would've wanted to. Right?

"You wouldn't happen to know any soccer parties going around here?"

She looked disappointed. Great, I upset her already and we're not even that close yet. "I was just up there. It's right up the stairs."

Hoping to keep up the talk, I say, "No fun?"

"It was fun." She paused. "I just - "

"Thought you'd catch your breath?" She nodded.

Well, I was just thinking the same thing. I just happened to blurt out what I just said.

"I was supposed to meet a friend." That was a lie. "But maybe I already have." That was not a lie.

She was quiet for a moment, and I took advantage of that. "Are you taking cell biology this semester?"

She shook her head. "No. I barely survived that in high school." Well, it was worth asking. Hopefully we'll get classes together. "Why'd you ask?"

I shrug, and decide to tell her the truth. What's the harm? "You just - you just look so familiar. I could've sworn we've met somewhere before."

Her eyes widen again, and she was quiet for a long time. I mentally curse myself. This is it. I've done it. I've screwed it. And just as I was swearing like a fiend in my mind, she said, "Me too."

* * *

A/N: Guys! please review! It means a lot to me. :-)


End file.
